Ganbalance de Dance ~Cuda Marzeń~
jest drugim endingiem Yes! Precure 5 , zastępuje dotychczasowy ending Kirakira Shichatte My True Love! w odcinku 33. Wykonywany przez Miyamoto Kanako. Był również używany jako drugi późniejszy ending do Yes! Precure 5 GoGo! oraz drugie zakończenie dla Futari wa Precure Splash★Star. Tekst Piosenki Wersja z endingu Romaji= Tenohira taiyō mukete (go! go! go! go!) Furifuri karada yusureba (Purikyua 5!) Hikari no shawā wo abite (go! go! go! go!) Kyō mo ichinichi pikapika all right! Kabe ni butsukatte me ga ten ni naru "don dake~e!?" Tte mainasu kara demo OK! (OK!) Gyakuten shiyou! Ikki! YO! YO! (Ikiyōyō) Akubi to senobi de raku ni naru (Let's Go!) Genki no minamoto nayandemo nemukutemo Pawafuru sumairingu♪ (1・2・3・4・5!) Soshite ganbaransu de dansu (go! go! go! go!) Sonde motte sutoresu mo⇒rifuresshu (Purikyua 5!) Min'na wa hikaru hōseki (go! go! go! go!) Kagayaku inochi sono mono~ oh! yes Yumemiru kiseki☆ banji janpu suru~ Purikyua no mahō☆ happy coming☆Yes! |-|Kanji= 手のひら太陽向けて (go! go! go! go!) フリフリ身体ゆすれば (プリキュア5!) 光のシャワーを浴びて (go! go! go! go!) 今日も1日ぴかぴか all right! カベにぶつかって 目が点になる 「どんだけぇ!?」 って マイナスからでもOK! (OK!) 逆転しよう! イッキ! YO! YO! (意気揚々) あくびと せのびで 楽になる (Let's Go!) 元気の源 なやんでも ねむくても パワフルスマイリング♪ (1・2・3・4・5!) そしてガンバランスdeダンス (go! go! go! go!) そんでもって ストレスも⇒ リフレッシュ (プリキュア5!) みんなは光る宝石 (go! go! go! go!) 輝く生命そのもの〜 oh! yes 夢みる奇跡☆ 万事ジャンプする〜 プリキュアの魔法☆ happy coming☆Yes! |-|Tłumaczenie= Jeśli wskażesz ręce w kierunku słońca (Go! Go! Go! Go!) I poruszysz ciałem z boku na bok (Precure 5!) Będziesz brał kąpiel pod prysznicem światła (go! go! go! go!) Dziś jest kolejny błyszczący dzień, wszystko w porządku! Jeśli twe oczy patrzą na znak na ścianie "Co do cholery ?!" Są minusy więc jest OK! (OK!) Zwróćmy wokół! Triumf! HEJ! HEJ! (Triumfalny duch) Ziewajmy i rozciągajmy się, by stać się swobodne (Go!) Nawet jeśli martwisz lub senność źródłem szczęścia jest Potężny ♪ uśmiechnięte (1 · 2 · 3 · 4 · 5!) Więc tańczmy ganbalance (go!go!go!go!) Od stresu⇒do relaksu (Precure 5!) Każdy jest jak lśniący klejnot (go! go! go! go!) Zycie Promieniuje ~ och! tak Cuda ze snów ☆ wszyscy skaczą! To magia Precure ☆ ☆ Szczęście nadchodzi! Versja Full Romaji= Tenohira taiyō mukete (go! go! go! go!) Furifuri karada yusureba (Purikyua 5!) Hikari no shawā wo abite (go! go! go! go!) Kyō mo ichinichi pikapika all right! Kabe ni butsukatte me ga ten ni naru "don dake~e!?" Tte mainasu kara demo OK! (OK!) Gyakuten shiyou! Ikki! YO! YO! (Ikiyōyō) Akubi to senobi de raku ni naru (Let's Go!) Genki no minamoto nayandemo nemukutemo Pawafuru sumairingu♪ (1・2・3・4・5!) Soshite ganbaransu de dansu (go! go! go! go!) Sonde motte sutoresu mo⇒rifuresshu (Purikyua 5!) Min'na wa hikaru hōseki (go! go! go! go!) Kagayaku inochi sono mono~ oh! yes Yumemiru kiseki☆ banji janpu suru~ Purikyua no mahō☆ happy coming☆Yes! Misu mo kasanaru to kata ga ochiru "don dake~e!?" Tte purasu ni nareba OK! (OK!) Ude wo makuri ikki! Massuru (Ikimasu) Waratte namida mo niji ni naru (Let's Go!) Yumeiro mansai tokimeite kirameite Karafuru sumairingu♪ (1・2・3・4・5!) Soshite ganbaransu de dansu (go! go! go! go!) Sonde motte puresshā mo⇒rifuresshu (Purikyua 5!) Nikkori shiroi ha misete (go! go! go! go!) Egao no rirē shiyou yo~ oh! yes Mirai wa imagine! Ima no tsudzuki~ Purikkyua no mahō☆ lucky coming☆Yes! (1、2、1・2・3・4・5!) Demo ne...hitori janai tte kon'na ni attakai no ne Dareka no tamenara min'na akaruku tsuyoku nareru yo~ (oh! yes) Tenohira taiyō mukete (go! go! go! go!) Furifuri karada yusureba (Purikyua 5!) Hikari no shawā wo abite (go! go! go! go!) Kyō mo ichinichi pikapika~ (oh! yes) Ashita wa zettai ī hi ni naru~ Soshite ganbaransu de dansu (go! go! go! go!) Sonde motte sutoresu mo⇒rifuresshu (Purikyua 5!) Min'na wa hikaru hōseki (go! go! go! go!) Kagayaku inochi sono mono~ oh! yes Unmei wa good luck! (Unmei wa good luck!) Banji janpu suru~ Purikkyua no mahō☆ happy coming☆Yes! |-|Kanji= 手のひら太陽向けて (go! go! go! go!) フリフリ身体ゆすれば (プリキュア5!) 光のシャワーを浴びて (go! go! go! go!) 今日も1日ぴかぴか all right! カベにぶつかって 目が点になる 「どんだけぇ!?」 って マイナスからでもOK! (OK!) 逆転しよう! イッキ! YO! YO! (意気揚々) あくびと せのびで 楽になる (Let's Go!) 元気の源 なやんでも ねむくても パワフルスマイリング♪ (1・2・3・4・5!) そしてガンバランスdeダンス (go! go! go! go!) そんでもって ストレスも⇒ リフレッシュ (プリキュア5!) みんなは光る宝石 (go! go! go! go!) 輝く生命そのもの〜 oh! yes 夢みる奇跡☆ 万事ジャンプする〜 プリキュアの魔法☆ happy coming☆Yes! ミスも重なると 肩が落ちる 「どんだけぇ!?」 って プラスになればOK! (OK!) 腕をまくり イッキ!・マッスル (行きます) 笑って涙も虹になる (Let's Go!) 夢色満載 ときめいて きらめいて カラフルスマイリング♪ (1・2・3・4・5!) そしてガンバランスdeダンス (go! go! go! go!) そんでもって プレッシャーも⇒ リフレッシュ (プリキュア5!) にっこり白い歯見せて (go! go! go! go!) 笑顔のリレーしようよ〜 oh! yes 未来はimagine! 現在の続き〜 プリッキュアの魔法☆ luky coming☆Yes! (1、2、1・2・3・4・5!) でもね…1人じゃないって こんなにあったかいのね 誰かのためなら みんな明るく強くなれるよ〜 (oh! yes) 手のひら太陽向けて (go! go! go! go!) フリフリ身体ゆすれば (プリキュア5!) 光のシャワーを浴びて (go! go! go! go!) 今日も1日ぴかぴか〜 (oh! yes) 明日は絶対 いい日になる〜 そしてガンバランスdeダンス (go! go! go! go!) そんでもって ストレスも⇒ リフレッシュ (プリキュア5!) みんなは光る宝石 (go! go! go! go!) 輝く生命そのもの〜 oh! yes 運命はgood luck! (運命はgood luck!) 万事ジャンプする〜 プリッキュアの魔法☆ happy coming☆Yes! |-|Tłumaczenie= Audio Wideo thumb|center|350 px Kategoria:Stubs Kategoria:Muzyka Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenka Końcowa Kategoria:Yes! Precure 5